Materials used for tissue regeneration are designed with precise physical and biological properties. Current methods of producing materials for tissue regeneration are very costly and time consuming. This is due to specialized apparatuses and procedures to make such materials. There is a need for materials used in tissue regeneration that are low in cost, versatile and easily prepared.